Muses Turned Writers
by LaurAmourFromOz
Summary: My Muses are Writers, this is us hanging out at my family shack in Coffin Bay. This is a crossover of most of my fandom's Harry Potter, Wicked, STXI, ST:TNG, ST:VOY, ST:ENT Crack, hints at Slash. Tamest thing that has ever come out of me and all my stuff is fairly tame.


Title: Muses Turned Writers

Author: LaurAmour

Universe: Crossover: Harry Potter, Wicked, STXI, ST:TNG, ST:VOY, ST:ENT  
><span>Characters:<span> Wesley Crusher/William T Riker, Jean-Luc Picard/Beverly Crusher, Data/Geordi LaForge, Worf, Deanna Troi, Q, Kathryn Janeway/Chakotay, B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris, Harry Kim, Jonathan Archer, Portios, James T Kirk/Spock, Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, Nyota Uhura, Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott, Pavel Chekhov/Hikaru Sulu, Hermionie Granger, Ron Wesley, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Galinda /Elphaba

Rating: T  
><span>Summary:<span> My Muses are Writers, this is us hanging out at my family shack in Coffin Bay. This is a crossover of all my fandom's (Harry Potter, Wicked, STXI, ST:TNG, ST:VOY, ST:ENT) Will be Slash

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the listed Fandom's or characters. I make no profit from this work of **FanFiction**

Notes: this chapter is perhaps the tamest thing I have ever written because it is for school. It is also 1000 words exactly, also concrit is appreciated there is a 90% probability that it will be revised in the next two or three days.

Applause for the giant cast, that's not even half my muses I took them all to see Harry Potter (DHpt2) today. Harry and Draco were cuddling up, it was cute.

For: Vich

**Muses Turned Writers**

The thirteen friends sat and looked at the clear, blue ocean; the only movement was the elegant ripples that had been formed by the three dolphins as they emerged with majestic grace from beneath the surface. They would spend weekends or even weeks together here. During the day they would fish or swim or walk one of the trails surrounding the bay and then in the evenings they would share stories of their travels. Their group was all quite well traveled; between them they had seen almost every continent.

The group consisted of so many vastly different people, it was truly a wonder that they got on so well. They all had three things in common, they loved to travel. They loved to write and they hated Star Wars. Their writing, which they would publish to varying and sometimes multiple websites, would go through multiple members of the group for fact checking and grammar. It was not unusual for every member of their group to read a piece of writing before it was to be published. Each of them had different talents when it came to writing and proofreading. The eldest of their group, Picard, has a passion for history and archeology. He wrote historical fiction and had a talent for writing stories of exploration and camaraderie. He served as their historical fact checker. Then there was Riker, he wrote swashbuckling adventures and romances he had an undeniable talent for balancing the romantic aspects of a story with the other aspects he was what they called their realism checker, he would check for continuity and cannon. Next was Data who wrote mainly FanFiction he would check for any scientific inconsistencies. Never far from Data was Geordi engineer and physicist extraordinaire he wrote just about anything and had a particular talent for writing machines and vehicles as characters. Worf wrote stories of honor and bravery. He had a particular talent for writing warriors, both on and off the battlefield. Beverly was a doctor she would write about bravery in overcoming adversity and illness. She acted as a medical fact checker. Deanna had a knack for writing emotions and relationships. Wesley who seemed to know everything had a talent for writing involved scenes that could be understood in several different contexts. Nyota, who had an aptitude for languages, would write about communication and friendship. Draco would write about strained relationships between fathers and sons, a subject that he knew a good deal about, he had a particular talent for asking 'Why?' and being able to explain the reasons behind the villains being villains and the heroes being heroes. He would occasionally make the villains out as heroes and vice versa. Harry wrote about friendship and courage. He, like Draco asked 'Why?' and had a talent for writing about loss and belonging. Then there was Neville the botanist of the group he would write about courage and love and integrity. He was particularly adept at writing both moral and physical battles at the same time. Then there was B'Elanna. B'Elanna was a wordsmith, equally as good with a right hook or with a pen. She was a fighter, her fiery temper providing her with endless determination and drive. She had an uncanny ability to channel her temper into more productive ventures than pummeling another person, which she so frequently desired to do. She wrote incredible interpersonal scenes, about anything and everything.

After a time of simply looking out onto the bay Picard handed the grey top hat around B'Elanna had chosen the laminated number one. Tonight she was going first, the story that she had brought with her tonight was a tale of a trip her and her family had taken when she was eighteen, she had just started an introduction to Aerospace Engineering, a course which she had technically completed by the end of her second year of high school along with Wesley, Geordi and Data.

"Who's first?" Came the smooth and flowing voice of Worf.

"It's me. ok you remember that three month holiday my family went on when I was eighteen, which you have been not-so-patiently-waiting to hear about?" she held up seven copies of what looked like a promising length story, five or six pages at least. She handed a copy to Wesley who would share with Riker, Picard would share with Beverly, Data with Geordi, Worf with Deanna, Harry with Draco and Neville with Nyota. B'Elanna began to read. Her voice was so animated she brought every word, Every Syllable to life. They could hear her brother Q's infernal shooting noises, they could feel the daggers he was glaring at her after she used his full name 'Ernest Ross' they could see the scowl he directed at her. They could hear the jest in her smooth French with her sister Hermionie who had stolen her French copy of 'The Three Musketeers'. They could feel her annoyance at her mother's constant filling of her and her sister's leg room with junk. They felt the futility of her reading of what; to her was barely high school material. They laughed at Q's voice breaking while talking to the immensely attractive, young Galinda, who they had met in Broken Hill they laughed at the antics of the three young men who they kept running into: Jim, who always had a joke, Spock, who Hermionie would drool over when she thought that no one was looking and Bones, slightly older than the other two, he had a Georgia accent and kind eyes. Seeing Hermionie's jaw drop at the sight of the Gorgeous Hikaru and his equally gorgeous friend Pavel. Nyota, Deanna and Beverly shared a glance at the mouthwatering description of Harry Kim.

"…to be continued."

"You're mean." It was the soft and smiling voice of Draco.

They had to give it to her, B'Elanna was good at cliffhangers. They spent the rest of the night in much the same manner listening to each other's stories until midnight when they finally turned in.


End file.
